Mother's Day
by Irrepressable
Summary: Sometimes the Doctor makes himself known in the lives of other people, in this case Irrepressable's Mother.


**Um, hello readers! It's me, the Doctor. This is the account of one of the many adventures that I've gone through, this time in the life of a human female from South Dakota. It was the owner of this account's mother. It has been accidentally uploaded to Irrepressable's account and I figured I'd leave it there. No harm done, right? Last time I checked, no hostile aliens were after Irrepressable's mother. For safety purposes, I won't be using her mother's real surname. I also won't be using Irrepressable's real name.**

 _Fort Pierre, South Dakota, United States of America_

 _Mother's Day, 1975_

Seven-year-old Kathy was super excited. She had made a pretty mug for her mother at school and she would give it to her today, on Mother's Day. It white with sparkly glitter strawberries and it was super pretty. Kathy was very, very proud of it. She was walking home with her special gift tucked safely into her backpack. She knew that her mother would like it. Kathy bore a confidence that only a seven-year-old can match. As she headed up the hill, she suddenly became aware of an odd grinding, groaning noise. A big, blue box faded into view. Kathy's mouth fell open in shock. Still, like most seven-year-olds, she was insanely curious. She circled around the box, examining it closely. Once she rounded to the front again, she leaned forward to examine the door. Suddenly, the door flew open, slamming into Kathy's face. She was knocked onto her butt and she cried out in pain. She felt something hot and wet running down her face. She brought her hand to her face and it came away wet with blood. Her nose was bleeding! Kathy whimpered in pain before erupting into tears. She looked up in time to see a floppy-haired, bowtied man stick his head out of the box. He glanced over at Kathy and took in her state. He grinned sheepishly, adjusting his bowtie as he said, "Sorry."

The man then looked up and around before spotting a street sign. His eyes widened. He then looked back at Kathy and said, "Sorry, wrong street. Must go. Just pinch the bridge of your nose and put a cold compress on it."

With that said, the man got back into the box, slamming the door shut. A few seconds later, there was the same grinding, groaning noise as before, only this time the box was fading out of view. Kathy whimpered and got back up to her feet. She pinched the bridge of her nose and slowly trudged back up the hill.

By the time Kathy got home, her nosebleed had stopped. She let herself into the house and closed the door behind her. A pleasant meow sounded in front of her and she looked down into the blue eyes of a Siamese cat. Kathy crouched down, scratching the purring cat's ears as she cooed, "Hi, Jennifer."

When she was done petting her cat, Kathy straightened back up. She greeted her older brother, her older sister, and her little sister before prancing into the living room to see her mother, who was working on a jigsaw puzzle. "Hi, Mom! I'm home!" Kathy chirped.

"Hello, Kathy." her mother greeted, not looking up from the puzzle.

"I have a present for you!" Kathy said cheerfully.

"A present?" Kathy's mother finally looked up from her puzzle

"Yep!" Kathy replied. "Happy Mother's Day!"

Kathy then reached into her backpack only to feel something slice her finger. She yanked her hand out and put her cut fingertip into her mouth. She then looked into her backpack to see that her beautiful mug was broken into a bajillion pieces. Kathy began to whimper before bursting into tears.

"What, what is it?" Kathy's mother asked.

"Your present." Kathy sniffled. "I put it in my bag and it broke. A big, blue box appeared out of nowhere and a weird man opened the door and it knocked me down and the mug broke."

"Katherine!" Kathy's mother scolded. "Don't make up stories! It's wrong to lie to your mother just because you were careless! You could have wrapped it up in your jacket, you know! Do you know what hapens to little girls who lie? They go straight to hell!"

"But Mom-" Kathy tried to defend herself.

"Don't back-talk me." Kathy's mother said angrily. "Go to your room! You're grounded!"

"But mom, I-"

"Room. _Now._ "

Kathy sighed and headed down to her room. She climbed up onto her bed and plopped down onto it, lying face-down. She cried softly, her tears soaking her pillowcase. After she had a good, long cry, Kathy got her Barbies out to play with. At least she could lose herself that way. Suddenly, she noticed something sharp in one of the dolls' hands. It was a razor blade. Slowly, Kathy began to notice that all of her Barbies were armed. Something wasn't right. Suddenly, the dolls charged. Kathy tried to back away, but the dolls were too fast and soon overhwelmed her. One of the dolls held its razor blade up to Kathy's neck and snarled, "Scream and you're dead. Now, where is it?"

"Where's what?" Kathy whimpered

"The key!" the doll hissed. "Speak, human!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kathy cried. "I don't have a key!"

"One last time to tell us, human." The dolls said menacingly. " _Where is the key_?"

"I don't know!" Kathy wailed.

She felt the razor press harder into her throat, not quite breaking the skin. The seven-year-old let out a whimper. She was so going to die. She didn't want to die! Suddenly, the door flew open and the bowtied man pulled a mechanical doohickey from his pocket and pointed it at the Barbie that was holding a razor to Kathy's neck. The device made a whirring sound and suddenly, the doll went stiff. It then fell off of Kathy's shoulder, lessening her peril ever so slightly. The Barbies charged at the man, each of them holding a sharp weapon of sorts. One by one, the man with the bowtie pointed his machine thing at the dolls and disabled them. He then looked at Kathy and sheepishly said, "Sorry about that."

"Why were they after me?" a terrified Kathy asked. "Who are you?"

"Well, they saw you talking to me and thought that you had something that they and I are both looking for. I don't have it." The man stood up straight and tugged his lapels. "As for my identity, I am the Doctor."

Kathy nodded politely, stood up, and held out her hand. "I'm Kathy Pressable." the girl introduced herself. She then asked, "What do I do if they come back after me again?"

The Doctor paused for a moment before reaching into his pocket and extracting a card. It had his name and number on it. "If you see anything strange, call me." The man then turned to leave. As he was exiting the door, he turned around to face Kathy once more. He smiled and said, "Be safe, Kathy Pressable. I'll come running whenever you need me."

With that, the man left. Kathy didn't know if she'd ever see him again.

oooooooooooooooooo

 _Fort Pierre, South Dakota, United States of America_

 _Mother's Day, 1987_

Eighteen-year-old Kathy Possible was having a hard time. She was at a loss and didn't know what to do. She had gotten pregnant last year, at the tender age of 17, and given birth to a little boy this past February. Now her son, little James, was three months old and Kathy still hadn't adjusted fully to single motherhood. She was facing pressure on all sides, from her parents to the father of her child. It was all enough to make her cry. This led her to the phone. She didn't know why, but she ended up calling a number that she had been given. A few seconds later, she heard a groaning, grinding noise that she had heard before as a big, blue box appeared in front of her. The door flew open and the Doctor stuck his head out. "Happy Mother's Day, Kathy Pressable!" he anounced happily.

Kathy let out a sob and flung herself into the man's arms. She didn't know why, but she felt that the man was trustworthy. The bowtied man patted the teen's back and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong!" Kathy sobbed. "My parents. My son's father. I just don't know!"

"Oh, this is the year that you had a baby?" the Doctor said. "Congratulations, I suppose."

Kathy sniffled and said, "Thanks, I guess."

The young woman backed away slightly and looked up at the Doctor's face. The man smiled awkwardly, selected a seat, and sat down. "So," he said with a smile. "Lay it on me."

"My parents are trying to control me. Sometimes I feel like a bad mom because of it." Kathy admitted. "My baby's father wants to control me, too. He wants me to marry him, but I just don't think that I'm ready to be married. It's all just..." Kathy took a deep breath before continuing. "It's all just so confusing."

The Doctor smiled comfortingly and said, "Not to worry, Kathy Pressable. I'm sure you'll be a good mum. In fact, I'm certain of it."

Suddenly, there was the sound of a baby crying. Kathy got up and headed over to her son's crib before picking him up and rocking him gently. The Doctor followed her, took a look at the infant, and smiled. "Yep." he said. "Definitely a good mum. Your son even says so."

Kathy glanced at the Doctor and asked, "What are you talking about?"

The floppy-haired man shrugged and said, "I speak baby."

Kathy raised a brow but said nothing. The Doctor smiled again and said, "As for your other problems, you don't need to worry. Just stand up to your parents as much as you need to. If you don't want to marry your baby's father, you don't have to. Just focus on your son and keep being a loving mum. That's my advice."

"And it'll turn out okay?" Kathy said with hope in her voice.

"It'll turn out fine." The Doctor said. "Your son will turn out fine. He'll be a productive member of society and you won't need to worry about him."

"If you're sure of it." Kathy said with an awkward smile.

"I'm certain." the Doctor replied.

Slowly, the baby in Kathy's arms began to fall back asleep. She then gently laid him back down in his crib. Kathy looked at the Doctor and quietly said, "Thank you, Doctor."

"It's no problem." the Doctor replied.

"That's twice that you've helped me and this time, it was more than ever." Kathy said with another smile. "I suppose this makes us friends, doesn't it?"

The man with the bowtie returned that smile and said, "Kathy, it would be my honor to be your friend."

The Doctor glanced back at the blue box before returning his attention to Kathy. "I'm afraid I must go." he said awkwardly. He then headed back to his box. He entered it, then poked his head out and said, "Until we meet again, Kathy Pressable!"

Kathy waved goodbye as the man popped back into his box. Shortly later, the grinding, groaning noises sounded as the box faded into nothingness. Thankfully, the sound didn't wake James up.

oooooooooo

 _Fort Pierre, South Dakota, United States of America_

 _Mother's Day, 1997_

Once again, things had become complicated for 28-year-old Kathy Pressable. Her oldest two children had been acting strangely even from the beginnings of their lives. So, she had taken 10-year-old James and 8-year-old Irre to be tested for developmental disorders. It had been discovered that they had ADHD, but it was the second diagnosis that had floored her. She knew that her oldest two children would need additional help, possibly for the rest of their lives. What was the Doctor thinking when he said that her son could be a productive member of society? Kathy let out a sigh and headed to the phone. It had been ten years since she had done it, but she did it once more. She called the Doctor. Once again, he appeared in his blue box. The bowtied man grinned and said, "Happy Mother's Day, Kathy Pressable!"

Kathy smiled sadly and said, "Hello, Doctor."

The Doctor took a look at Kathy and said, "Something tells me that this isn't a social visit."

"No." Kathy replied. "It's just... well, something happened."

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"I took my children to Sioux Falls for testing." Kathy admitted. "William is fine, but James and Irre, well..."

"Well what?" the Doctor asked.

"James and Irre, they're autistic." Kathy said. "I don't know what to do now."

"It's not that bad." the Doctor replied with a shrug. "You still love them, right?"

"With all of my heart." Kathy said earnestly. "All three of them."

"Well, that's all that matters." the Doctor said with a smile. "Autism isn't the end of the world. Your children will all become productive members of society that live on their own and take care of themselves. I know this. They're going to be brilliant."

Kathy smiled back and said, "I'm not sure why, Doctor, but I believe you."

"Just be patient." the Doctor advised. "They'll have trouble, but with a little help and understanding, they'll do just fine."

Kathy nodded and said, "I will."

The Doctor once again glanced back at his box and said, "I have to go, but I'll see you again eventually, Kathy Pressable."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Fort Pierre, South Dakota, United States of America_

 _Mother's Day, 2011_

Normally, most Mother's Days were a good occasion for Kathy Pressable. Unfortunately, this year it was a difficult one. She had suffered a great loss and she knew that she would probably suffer another loss by the end of the year. It was difficult. That was why she found herself in a bar. She stared at her beer, having yet to touch it. She just didn't know what to do. She was tempted to call the Doctor. Oddly enough, she didn't have to. The man appeared in the bar and sat across the table from her. "Happy Mother's day once again, Kathy Pressable." he said with a smile.

"Hello, Doctor." Kathy said with a sad smile.

"Oh dear." the Doctor said with concern in his voice. "What happened?"

"My mother died this past February." Kathy admitted. "I just... I don't know what to do."

"Well, grief can be complicated." the Doctor admitted. "It resolves in time."

"It's just... it's worse." Kathy sighed. "My dad, he has cancer. He's taking a turn for the worse and he'll probably be gone by the end of the year."

The Doctor frowned and said, "Oh dear. Well, ah, I'm afraid that I can't do anything about it. It's a fixed point."

"A fixed what?" Kathy questioned.

"Uh, never mind." the Doctor replied hastily. "How are your children doing?"

"James is grieving." Kathy said. "William and Irre, they both have mixed feelings. Apparently, my mother emotionally abused them. Part of William and Irre, especially Irre, are kind of relieved that she's gone. I'm not sure what to think about that."

"Well, that's what happens with abusers, I suppose." the Doctor said.

"I just feel so guilty for not being able to protect them." Kathy admitted.

"Hey, you did your best." The Doctor said, reaching across the table and placing a hand on Kathy's shoulder. "Like I said, they'll turn out fine."

"I feel like a bad mother sometimes." Kathy sighed sadly.

"You're not a bad mother." the Doctor said sternly. "You're just a person, and people sometimes mess up. That doesn't mean that you love your children any less, right?"

"How do you know all this?" Kathy asked.

The Doctor smiled sadly and said, "I was a father once, a long time ago."

Kathy saw the sadness in the man's eyes and decided not to ask. She gave the Doctor a sympathetic look and said, "I'm sorry, Doctor."

The Doctor waved his hand and said, "It's not your fault, Kathy. Anyway, everything will be okay. You'll be happy and so will your children."

Kathy smiled. She wasn't sure why, but she believed the Doctor when he talked about her children. After bidding her goodbye, the Doctor left once again. Kathy was left with a renewed hope in her heart.

ooooooooooooooooooo

 _Pierre, South Dakota, United States of America_

 _Mother's Day, 2017_

Kathy was resting on the couch, exhausted from a fibromyalgia attack. Her nephew and her daughter were out at the local Walmart, fetching ingredients for supper. She knew that her daughter would make a supper, whatever it was. Hopefully, she would continue to have a lovely Mother's Day. However, this Mother's Day, she got a surprise visitor. It was the Doctor again. A grin on his face, the bowtied man said, "Happy Mother's Day, Kathy!"

Kathy smiled broadly at her old friend and said, "Hello, Doctor!"

The man sat down on the other couch and asked, "So, what's new?"

"A few years ago, I was diagnosed with fibromyalgia." Kathy admitted. "It's pretty horrible."

"Oh, that's a shame." the Doctor said with a sympathetic smile. "Is medical marajuana legal in this state yet?"

"No." Kathy replied. "It would be nice if it was. It really helps with my pain. Er, don't tell anyone I said that."

"My lips are sealed." the Doctor said with a grin.

Suddenly, a pair of dogs- one black lab and one weimereiner- charged into the room and began to entheusiastically greet the Doctor. The man grined and said, "Oh, hello, there!"

Kathy smiled and said, "Doctor, meet Red and Duncan."

"A pleasure, surely." the Doctor said to the woman and the dogs. After a brief moment, he turned to Kathy and said, "These dogs really love you. They say that you're a good mum."

Kathy smiled sheepishly and said, "I suppose I do spoil them."

"They appreciate every second of it." the Doctor replied. "And your children, how are they doing?"

"James is living on his own." Kathy said with a smile. "So are Irre and Will. You were right. They have become productive members of society."

"I hate to say I told you so," the Doctor said cheekily, "but I told you so."

Kathy rolled her eyes and said, "I know, Doctor. I know. How have things been up with you?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his head and said, "It's complicated. Don't ask."

"All right." Kathy replied. "I won't. Say, maybe you could meet my daughter."

"Er, not right now." the Doctor said. "It would be for the best."

Suddenly, there was the sound of a bus pulling in outside. The Doctor's eyes widened and he said, "I have to go!"

With that, he rushed off, probably to his box. There was the sound of the box dematerlalizing again. Seconds later, Irre and her cousin Caleb walked in with a few bags of groceries. Irre looked at Kathy and asked, "How are you doing, Mom?"

Kathy just threw her head back and laughed.

ooooooooooooooooooo

 **This is Irre again, totally pissed off. Oh my freaking fudgeburger, Mom! Why didn't you tell me about this? Stop laughing! Damn it, Mom!**


End file.
